A compactor machine can be used to compact materials for example, but not limited to, refuse at a landfill site, or soil, gravel, etc. at a construction site.
A conventional compactor machine has wheels and/or rollers with a drum of constant outer diameter. The drum may have a smooth exterior or may have teeth (spikes, pads tips, etc.) extending therefrom. The teeth are often referred to as “sheep's feet” and aid in compression and traction due to the penetration of the smaller contacting area into the material.